Innocent Play?
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE - What happens when a simple game of truth or dare, and a bottle of firewhiskey do? NC17 for later chapters. Totally AU nobody is dead .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: I own nothing of the HP world, just this ridiculous fic XD.****

Title : Innocent Play?

**Pairing** : Does it matter?

**Summary** : What happens when a simple game of truth or dare, and a bottle of firewhiskey do? NC17 for later chapters. Totally AU (nobody is dead).

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Getting into the Game.**

* * *

Hermione walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld place where she found five men playing a game of cards. They all looked up at her and smiled before continuing their game.

She took a minute to observe them : Fred and George were sitting next to each other, whispering to each other, probably scheming against the other three players.

Harry was concentrated on his cards. She had noticed he was wearing a navy blue T-Shirt, along with his favorite blue faded jeans.

Remus was wearing a white T-Shirt that clung tight to his broad muscled chest, visible light scars tracing along his arms and blue jeans that fitted him loosely around the hips. His sandy hair fell into his amber eyes, and his forehead creasing into concentration. She bit her lower lip. She always found him rather handsome.

Then her eyes settled onto Sirius. Dark, black, long curly hair that fell lightly above his shoulders, blue-grey eyes that twinkled with mischief as he looked at his cards. He wore a black T-shirt that clung tight to his muscled chest, just like Remus. His black jeans fitted him perfectly. She bit her lower lip again. Why did he always had to look so sexy…

She walked further into the kitchen after a few minutes and grabbed a glass of water. Sirius looked up and snorted :

"Hermione, be a woman and drink something stronger!"

She huffed at the comment. "Not everyone wants to be a drunk like you, Black!"

"No need to be hasty, love!" He answered in a husky suggestive voice that made her heart skip a beat.

"Wanna play 'Mione?" Remus offered gently smiling softly at her.

"No, thank you! Not my type of game." She returned a smile and placed her glass on the counter. She began to walk to the exit of the kitchen when she heard a chair move. As she was about to pass the door, an arm was placed in front of her preventing of her of walking out.

"What type of game do you enjoy, Granger?" Sirius whispered into her ear.

His hot breath sent shivers down her spine and for a moment she felt lost. Any coherent thought had left her mind.

"Sirius, would you stop that?" Harry said softly noticing his dazed friend.

Sirius chuckled but continued his focus on Hermione. "Well?" He asked with his all too well-known baritone voice.

Regaining composure, she glared at him and answered. "I prefer Truth or Dare! It's more humiliating that cards!"

She tried to glide under his arm to exit the kitchen, but his arm wounded around her waist stopping her in her tracks. He spun her around, and she was now facing him : his face a mere inches away.

"I think I'd like to play that game." He said grinning down at her.

Her face flushed and Hermione heard a familiar chuckle coming from Remus. Everyone knew how Sirius could have an effect on women, and seeing the distraught Hermione was simply interesting.

"Fine!" She glared at Remus then at Sirius. "Let's play!".

"Atta girl!" Sirius smiled smugly.

Hermione took a seat and the Twins grinned at her. She glared at them but couldn't help smile lightly. Harry put the cards away. And placed his hands on the table waiting for instructions. He knew all too well his Godfather. He knew some kind of rules that would make the game interesting were around the corner.

"So who wants to start?" Hermione hurried in hopes the game would end quickly.

"Tsk tsk!" Sirius shook his head, and Hermione knew she had gotten herself into the wrong game. "We need to set some rules!"

"What?" Her eyes widened. Rules? Sirius was never the type of following rules.

"Of course… We wouldn't want anyone to cheat." He paused getting everyone's focus. "So the rules are simple : when you lie, you must take a sip of this bottle of fire whiskey, when you do not complete a dare, you must take two sips of the bottle." He paused and Hermione groaned upset. He chuckled.

"Some of us know how to lie…" Remus stated simply looking pointedly at Sirius.

"This bottle has a spell on it. If someone lies, it glows." Sirius explained.

"Yeah, right!" Hermione muttered unconvinced.

"You doubt my ability in spells, Hermione? You wound me…" He said with a sad puppy-like face. "Let's give it a try then. Ask me anything."

"Are you lying about the glowing bottle?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes." He answered smugly, and the bottle glowed a bright yellow. Her eyes widened. "Told you!"

She glared at him. "So we are all clear on the rules?" Sirius asked ignoring her glare.

They all nodded, including Hermione. He smiled and said : "Well since Miss Granger is the only female in the room, I think we should let her go first."

"How thoughtful of you." She paused waiting to see if everyone agreed. Once they did, she turned her focus to Harry. He was a safe prey. "Harry, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He answered confidently. She smiled as she knew he would say this.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" She asked and chuckled at the wide-eyed expression of her best friend.

He blushed but muttered : "Yes."

The Twins broke into a laugh while Remus joined them. Sirius looked at him wide-eyed but then started laughing too. Harry was blushing furiously.

"What?? It's not funny…" He said his head down.

"Aw. Harry. Don't be upset." Fred began.

"We all knew you weren't straight." George added smiling.

Harry just stared the Twins wide-eyed as they both winked at him.

"Your turn, Harry." Remus said trying to change the subject.

"Hum… Yes." He paused and looked at Fred. "Truth or Dare, Fred?"

"Dare, of course."

Harry thought for a minute and then smiled smugly. "Kiss George!"

Without hesitation, Fred turned to his twin brother and kissed him hard on the lips. Their kiss was passionate and everyone could tell this wasn't their first kiss. Hermione was lightly blushing. The pink stain on her cheeks made Remus and Sirius chuckle together.

"My turn then…" He turned his focus to Remus. "Truth or Dare, Remus?"

"Truth." He answered smiling softly.

"Coward!" Sirius muttered.

"It's just the beginning, Padfoot!" Remus retorted.

"Anyways…" Fred tried to gain the attention again. "Are you currently in love?" Fred wasn't too keen on questions, he had plenty of ideas on dares however.

"Yes." Remus answered truthfully. His eyes were shining as he answered the simple question. "Sirius, my dear friend, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He answered beaming that it was finally his turn.

"I want you to take your T-Shirt off." Remus said seductive tone that Hermione didn't know he had.

Sirius smiled at him and slowly removed his shirt. Hermione observed his toned broad muscled chest, tattoos lingering all over. She bit her lower lip fighting back the urge of assaulting his body right then and there. Remus observed Hermione and chuckled shaking his head. Sirius, however, was enjoying the sight of her lusty eyes on him. His ego and arrogance were boiling of happiness.

"Hermione…" He whispered in a husky voice. Her dazed eyes looked up to him and she blushed noticing she had been caught staring at him. "Truth or Dare?"

Hermione didn't know what to answer. No matter what she would answer she would end up having a sip of that stupid fire whiskey bottle.

"Dare." She eventually answered.

He smiled surprised. He was expecting a truth question out of her. But he knew the perfect dare. "I dare you to undress Remus's shirt and slightly bite his earlobe."

Remus looked at him wide eyed but pleased all at once. Hermione, however, was frozen on her seat. She looked at the bottle, then at Remus, then at the bottle again, then at Remus. She bit her lower lip and rose to her feet. She stood behind Remus and gently began removing his white T-shirt. Her small hands gently grazed his warm skin sending him chills. Once the shirt flew over his head, she observed his bare chest and the scars that lingered all over. She found herself wanting to lick each and one of them, but she tried to remain focused on the dare. She lowered herself to the level his ear and breathed out. Her hot breath was on his neck and he was feeling himself growing hard.

"Sorry for biting your ear." She said in whisper that only he could hear and she bit his earlobe. Unconciously, he made a slight moaning sound which made everyone else in the room laugh and Hermione blush.

"Moony, you dog!" Sirius said laughing.

"No, that would be you!" Remus glared at his best mate.

"Your turn, Hermione." Sirius said ignoring his friend.

"Right…" Hermione sat back to her seat. "George, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Hermione thought for a second and then said : "Kiss Harry."

Harry looked at his best friend surprised by her dare. He turned his pale face to the Twin who flashed a smile of white perfect teeth. He got up and approached Harry. He cupped Harry's chin and kissed him on the lips : hard and demanding. Hermione observed them and she found that seeing the Twins kiss was hot, but George and Harry was hotter. Harry still had his eyes closed when George was done and simply said : "Wow!"

"Yes, he does have that effect." Fred said laughing.

"Harry, truth or dare?" George asked.

"Truth."

"Is Draco good in bed?"

Harry was now feeling completely humiliated. "No." He said but the bottle of fire whiskey began to glow.

"Liar!" Fred said pointing a finger at him like a two-year old. "Drink!"

Harry blushed but took the bottle and took a large sip of the bottle. He placed the bottle back down and turned to his Godfather.

"Sirius, truth or dare?"

Sirius pondered a second then answered. "Truth."

"Did you ever fuck with Remus?" The harsh words that came out of his Godsons mouth surprised him but nonetheless weren't unexpected.

"Of course, I did! And it was always the best fuck ever!" Sirius said smiling at Remus who was lightly blushing. Hermione was now picturing the two men and found herself turned on by the thought. She shook her head trying to rid of the naughty images she was having.

"Everything alright, 'Mione?" Remus asked a bit concerned.

She simply nodded smiling. "Good, my turn." Sirius said refocusing everyone on him. "Fred, truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"Undress your pants." He grinned.

Fred undid his pants, and Hermione was feeling more and more on fire by the whole game. Why did she have to be the only girl in the house. Fred sat back down, now only in his green shirt and boxers. He turned his focus on Hermione, and asked :

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She answered without thinking, but regretted a second later.

"It seemed Remus enjoyed your ministrations earlier…" He paused grinning madly. "I dare you to kiss him fully on the lips."

Remus was shocked. He looked at Hermione who was also in shock. "Hermione, you don't have to. You can just take the two sips of whiskey."

Hermione took a deep breath. She'd rather kiss Remus than be drunk. She wasn't sure what she would do when she would be drunk. She rose from her chair and made her way to Remus. He looked at her wide eyed but deep down was jumping of joy.

"Hermione…" He whispered.

"Shh…." She whispered in his ear and leaned forward. "Sorry if my kissing is bad!" She said apologetically. He shook his head. She pressed her lips against his. They were thin, but soft. He responded to her kiss and before she knew it, she lost all train of thought. Her lips parted lightly, and Remus took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Which he did. He snaked his tongue though her lips and tasted every corner of her mouth. They both moaned in their kiss and a bark-like laugh brought them back to reality, both ending the kiss gasping for air.

"Well, she must kiss well for it to last that long." Sirius said laughing, though he felt a bit jealous.

"Oh shut up, Padfoot!" Remus answered blushing.

"It's your turn, Hermione!"

"Harry… truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you want to sleep with anyone in this room?"

"Yes" He answered quickly and without wasting any minute Harry went on : "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"Do you want to fuck Hermione?"

Hermione stared at her best friend shocked of his question. She should have seen it coming though. Sirius observed her a minute then answered : "Every single minute!"

Hermione looked at him blushing and eyes wide open. Sirius continued without waiting. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you want to fuck Hermione?" Sirius asked the same question as his Godson as he thought that making her even more uncomfortable would be great.

"Yes…" Remus answered breathless.

Hermione turned her eyes from Sirius to Remus. She got up quickly from her chair, so quick it stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The pounding of the chair made Remus wince. She was about to walk out when she felt two arms grip her waist.

"We aren't finished with the game, love!" Sirius said huskily.

* * *

_A/N _: I thought I'd end it here, see what some of you think. Let me know through reviews. Don't worry, the game is far from over, and they aren't even drunk yet. XD I was just in the mood of doing a small fic of a few chapters, like 5/6 for fun XD


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Truth or Dare?**

* * *

Hermione turned her eyes from Sirius to Remus. She got up quickly from her chair, so quick it stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The pounding of the chair made Remus wince. She was about to walk out when she felt two arms grip her waist.

"We aren't finished with the game, love!" Sirius said huskily.

Hermione shot him a glare so deadly, had it been daggers he would be dead.

"Let me go!" She gritted through her teeth.

Instead of following her directions, he chuckled and lowered his head to her collarbone placing feathery type kisses. Her breath was caught in her throat at the sudden feel of his warm lips upon her skin.

"Please!" She said breathlessly.

He chuckled but ignored her and continued his kissing. This time he dared to further his kissing by placing some along her jaw. Hermione felt weak, and if Sirius hadn't been holding her, she would fallen flat on the floor.

"Are you going to stay now?" He said in a husky seductive tone that sent shivers through her body.

She nodded dazed by his ministrations. He tricked her somehow. He laughed in her ear and let her go. He picked up the chair on the floor and like a gentleman offered her the seat. Once she was able to compose herself, she looked at the four other men who devoured her like a prey with their lusty eyes. The scene that happened between Sirius and her seemed to have clouded their thoughts momentarily.

Sirius cleared his throat which brought them back to reality. The Twins grinned madly at Hermione who blushed, while Harry had a faint tint of rosy cheeks at how he was imagining his best friend at the moment.

The worst was Remus. His eyes bore into Hermione's which made her look elsewhere than him. But his eyes were burning on her skin. She could feel his lingering look and it sent a wave a chills into her body. She felt her stomach twist and felt light headed. Never had her Professor looked at her that way before and for some unknown reason, she liked it. Eventually, Remus shook his head and focused back onto the game.

"Since I hurt Hermione's feelings, I think she deserves a right to choose her next victim!" Sirius proposed.

They nodded in agreement.

"Very well… Sirius, truth or dare?" She was hoping for dare. She wanted to take revenge.

"Dare!" He answered smugly.

"Thank you!" She replied smiling obviously happy.

"You are most welcomed!"

"You are to dye your hair pink -"

"No problem." He said cutting her off.

"I wasn't finished!" She said a bit annoyed. "And keep it that way for a whole week!" She finished.

He looked at her shocked. While one evening, he wouldn't mind, a whole week was not pleasant to his male ego. She smiled innocently. He sighed and took the bottle of fire whiskey. He gulped down two large sips of the bottle, feeling his throat burn lightly.

"Hum… Harry, Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked after clearing his throat.

"Truth." Harry answered unconsciously.

"Are you in love with Hermione?" He asked a bit anxious of the answer. While he knew his Godson was gay, of that he was sure, he couldn't help but notice the way he looked at Hermione earlier. He felt a hint of jealousy.

"No!" He screamed, almost disgusted by the question.

The bottle remained it's brownish color. It never glowed. However, Hermione felt a hint of sadness. While she wasn't in love with Harry, the way he said it made a bit upset. Was it that bad to be in love with her?

Remus noticed the flicker of sadness in her eyes. It lasted only a second, everyone else was oblivious, but Remus was observant. Hermione looked at him and he smiled softly at her which made her blush.

"George, truth or dare?" Harry continued with the game.

"Truth."

"Did you ever had sex with your twin brother?" Harry whispered the question, obviously a bit ashamed of his own question.

"No." He answered laughing.

The bottle glowed at his answer and he started laughing. "Thanks, bottle! I was thirsty. I needed to lie somehow." He took a huge sip of the fire whiskey.

Hermione smiled at the discomfort of Harry of knowing they actually had a sexual encounter. It was rather taboo, they all knew it. But somehow, they weren't bothered by the Twins affection toward one another.

"Remus, Truth or dare?" George asking clearing his throat.

"Dare!"

George pondered a minute then flicked his eyes to Hermione. "You are to rip Hermione's shirt open and yank it off of her leaving her in her beautiful laced bra."

Hermione glared at him. How could he? That was going to far. But then she turned to look at Remus. The same feral look he had earlier was in his eyes. It pinned her in her seat and she felt a wave of desire rush through her veins. Her blood was pumping and she noticed his nostrils flare. She knew that he could smell her clear fear but arousal. She bit her lower lip.

"Hermione…" He said in a low, dark voice she didn't know he had. It was hoarse and she could see he fought the surge of doing anything against her will. "…If you don't want -"

Hermione suddenly lifted her hand to silence him. She surprised herself by her gesture. "It's a dare! You choose to do it or not, don't worry about me!" She said softly glaring at the twin.

Remus growled at her willingness to give in. The sound made her quiver. He rose to his feet and in a primal way, he ripped her shirt open. The button flew across the floor, falling to the ground with a loud thud everyone unexpected. It made Hermione jump but as she looked up to Remus, his eyes were still their amber color but somehow dark. She bit her lower lip. Right now, she lost coherent thoughts and fought the urge of jumping into his arms and kiss him passionately.

Gently, compared to a couple seconds ago, he slid her shirt down along her arms. His rough hands softly caressed her pale skin. She bit her lower lip trying to cover up a moan, but it was too difficult and the soft sound carried like a melody into the kitchen. Remus growled at that sound trying to remain in control of what was left of him. He was definitely in dire need of ravaging Hermione's body. Once the shirt removed, he kept it in his hands and walked back to his seat.

Hermione instinctively folded her arms like she was holding herself. She was trying to cover herself up from the cold air that hit her warm body like ice, but also from people looking at her. She observed all men and their eyes darted on her which made her blush a bright crimson color.

Sirius chuckled, while Remus took a deep breath. "Fred, truth or dare?" Remus said trying to gain composure.

"For a change, truth!" He answered playfully.

"Did you ever get really drunk to the point of being sick?"

"Yes!" He paused and focused on Sirius. "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He smiled.

"Take a separate bottle of fire whiskey, and drink it's whole content!"

Sirius laughed but got up and fetched another bottle. Hermione looked at him wide eyed.

"You are going to get sick!" Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Nah! I am strong man!" He said smugly. She huffed at his arrogance.

He took the bottle and a few seconds later it was empty. Hermione was shocked at how quickly the bottle was done. She knew sooner or later, he would start feeling the effects of his drink.

"Hermione…" Sirius began as he leaned forward toward her. His breath was hot, smelled of the fire whiskey which made her inhale sharply, and low. Her eyes fluttered close. "Truth or dare?"

She was dazed and tried to keep focus. She opened her eyes and saw Sirius just inches away from her face. He was smiling. "Truth!" She answered finally.

"Very well… Did you enjoy Remus ripping your shirt open??" He asked smiling coyly.

"No!" She said quickly but the bottle betrayed her. Remus hid behind his hands, but she could still a faint smile crossing his lips while the rest of the men laughed. "Stupid bottle!" She muttered.

"Take a drink, love!" She drank down a sip of the fire whiskey. It was small but it burned her throat.

Sirius looked at indignant. "You call that a sip?" He got up and got a shot glass. She looked at him raising an eye brow. He poured the fire whiskey. "Drink!" He ordered.

"But!" She was about to retort but refrained of doing so. Instead she took the glass and gulped it down quickly. The burning in her throat made her cough lightly.

"That's my girl!" He laughed. She glared at him.

"My turn!" She paused and bit her lower lip. "Remus, truth or dare?" She finally found the courage to ask him.

He looked at her smiling softly. While his eyes were still dark and drove her crazy, his smile was soft and patient. "Dare." He answered.

"Kiss Sirius!" She bit, again, her lower lip at this dare.

They looked at her surprised but happy. They turned to face each other, and just before Remus placed his thin and soft lips on Sirius's he shot her one last glance. Their eyes were closed and their kiss was hot and demanding. Hermione felt that if she continued this game, soon her seat would turn into a pool of water. They both moaned and Hermione made a whimpering sound which made them broke their kiss.

Hermione blushed and looked away. "Enjoying the sight, love?" Sirius said laughing.

"It would seem so…" Remus added his nostrils flaring again.

She didn't look up : too ashamed of how turned on she was looking at the two men. Sirius sensed her discomfort, and while he enjoyed driving her crazy, he didn't want her to feel embarrassed. He leaned over and moved her hair back lightly. The soft touch surprised her and she didn't move. He whispered into her ear : "Don't worry, we can include you later on!"

She was so shocked, her head shot up and found Sirius look at her suggestively. She blushed furiously but shook her head. Sirius laughed lightly.

Remus cleared his throat, and turned to Harry : "Truth or Dare, Harry?"

"Dare."

"Care to share a kiss on the soft lips of your best friend." He said pointing his eyes at Hermione.

"I love you, Hermione, but no. I would feel too awkward afterwards." He looked at her apologetically and she understood. He took the fire whiskey and drank two large gulps.

Harry looked around and stopped on Fred. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Tell your mother you had a heated encounter with your brother." Harry knew he was pushing boundaries now.

Fred reluctantly took the bottle of fire whiskey and drank two large sips of the bottle. His throat burning, he said quickly after the drink :

"That was an evil dare there, Harry."

He paused then turned to Hermione. She didn't think her turn would be up so fast. "Truth or Dare, Granger?"

"Dare." She smiled defiantly at Fred. He liked challenging her, it was always fun.

"Take your skirt off."

Hermione looked at him quizzically. But for some unknown reason, she found the confidence to accept the challenge. She was already in her bra, standing her panties wouldn't change much at this point. Remus and Sirius took in a large gulp of air as she rose to her feet.

Suddenly, the effect she had on them made her double in confidence. She gave them a playful smile and brought her soft hands to the buttons of her pleaded skirt. She undid them slowly, and worked the zipper very slowly. She wanted to tease them. She placed her hands on each side of her skirt, swaying her hips and pulling her skirt down in a very slow motion. She looked at all men playfully, biting her lower lip. The Twins were grinning as the effect of her strip tease wasn't that effective, neither was Harry. While they enjoyed seeing her getting down to almost naked, the look on the two older wizards was priceless. As the skirt finally dropped at her ankles, she lifted gently her feet and retrieved the cloth. She tossed it aside and sat back down.

Remus and Sirius let out the breath they had been holding, feeling very hard. Suddenly, the little innocent bookworm wasn't so innocent. They observed her body : long fine creamy legs, a flat stomach. She was wearing a black lace bra and matching lace panties. She looked divinely sexy. They gulped as they tried to regain focus on the game but it was proven to be hard. However, they did caught Hermione's playful look and smile knowing she had figured out the effect she had on them.

"Sirius. Truth or Dare?" She asked softly.

"Truth." He answered quickly.

" Do you want me?" She whispered.

He merely nodded in response and she laughed lightly. "I need a voiced answer."

"Yes!" He breathed.

She smiled waiting for him to continue the game. But he was silent : observing her.

"Sirius, it's your turn!" Harry said softly.

"Huh?!" He answered but without leaving Hermione's eyes.

"I think it's time for me to go to bed." She got up quickly and began to exit the kitchen. She heard two faint growls behind her and she chuckled.

"Where do you think you are going?!" She heard Sirius growl. It sent shivers down her spine. "The game is not over."

She turned around and smiled softly. "But it's late…" She pretended to whine.

"I agree…" George said yawning suddenly. He exchanged a glance with his brother.

"Yeah, I think we will head to bed." Fred followed quickly.

They rose to their feet and exited the kitchen very quickly. Harry understood it was his turn to take his leave. He didn't even glance at Sirius and Remus who were practically drooling over his best friend. He bid them good night and kissed his best friend on the forehead before walking out.

"Well I better go to…" She said softly as she picked up her skirt. She noticed Remus was still holding her shirt. She avoided the subject and was about to exit the door when she felt two hands grip her roughly.

"You are going nowhere, witch!" She heard Sirius growl into her ear.

* * *

_A/N _: Hahahaha lol. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep them coming XD


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_ : This is a NC17 chapter! So be aware of mature content! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Kitchen Table**

* * *

"Well I better go to…" She said softly as she picked up her skirt. She noticed Remus was still holding her shirt. She avoided the subject and was about to exit the door when she felt two hands grip her roughly.

"You are going nowhere, witch!" She heard Sirius growl into her ear.

Hermione let out a whimper at the forceful order of the man holding order. "But I am tired…" She whined.

"You play with us and then want to leave us the way we are…" Sirius began.

"That's not very nice, Miss Granger." Remus finished.

Hermione turned around to face the two men who were now hovering over her. She bit her lower lip. She was practically naked, and they were shirtless. It took a lot of effort from her side to not jump on them like a hormonal teenager.

She observed their faces to distract herself, but it did not help. Their eyes were dark, clouded by lust. They smiled at her, but it was a defiant smile. She knew what they were thinking. They wanted her, and they clearly said it earlier.

"I really think I should go though…." She said with a ragged breath.

Sirius bent forward kissing her collarbone like earlier : feathery kisses that made her lose her train of thought. She moaned and her eyes closed at the soft touch of his lips. She felt her stomach twist. But then unexpectedly, she felt another pair of lips on the opposite side of her collarbone. Remus was now following Sirius's lead. Her heart was beating faster, she felt like she was going to explode right then and there. Her sense were in overdrive.

"You smell so good…" Sirius whispered.

"You taste good too." Remus added.

"We want you… Both of us." Sirius continued between kisses.

"And I want you!" She paused and they looked at her. "Both of you."

They growled and shared a silent look. Sirius bent over first and assaulted her lips in a raging kiss. It was powerful, forceful. It was so passionate, she was certain he would bruise her lips. He didn't wait for her to part her lips as he forced his way through into her mouth. However, once he gained access, they fought for dominance. She moaned in his mouth.

While kissing her, she felt Remus stand behind her, with his evident hardness pressing against her lower back. His hands roaming around her body. He cupped her breasts : he massaged them delicately like they were precious porcelain. Soon, her nipples grew hard and he could clearly smell her arousal. It was maddening.

Once she broke the kiss, Sirius and her were gasping for air. She had never been kissed like that before. She was dazed and was completely lost of any thought. Remus spun her around and it was his time to assault her mouth. He kissed her passionately, however he wasn't as rough as Sirius. He waited for her to part her lips to gain access to her mouth. But like Sirius, they fought for dominance which made him growl lightly.

While Remus was kissing Hermione, Sirius stood behind her and against she felt his evident hardness pressing against her lower back. But he didn't fondle her breasts. No he dared lower. His hand found it's way to the waistband of her underwear. He slid his hand in and found the soft lips of her womanhood. He lightly rubbed her clit which sent a shiver through her whole body. As he did so, she broke free from Remus's kiss and moaned.

They chuckled. Remus began to undo Hermione's bra and gently removed the beautiful, yet annoying cloth. Her firm breasts were now free for him to tend to. He lowered himself slightly and began sucking, nipping her nipples. She was being sent in overdrive with all the attending she was receiving from both men. Her stomach was twisting and tightening with sensations she had never felt before. While she wasn't a virgin, her experiences had never made her feel this hot, this burning, this wanting for a release. She gripped Remus's hair and pulled his head up to her kissing him forcefully. She never thought she would do such a thing, but in the heat of the moment she couldn't think clearly. He smiled against her lips loving the way their witch was reacting.

Then, Sirius pulled her gently away from Remus who whimpered slightly. Sirius chuckled. He placed Hermione on the kitchen table with her legs dangling over the edge. He spread her legs lightly and positioned himself between her legs. She bit her lower lip. He took in her scent which was driving him crazy. He lunged himself and assaulted her womanhood with his tongue. This caused Hermione to arch her back. Remus felt a bit left aside and Hermione didn't want him too. With little conscious she had, she tugged on his pants to pull him closer.

"Take them off!" She ordered breathless.

He didn't waste a second and removed the annoying cloth along with his boxers. It revealed his long shaft standing gloriously. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight and bit her lower lip. She was hungry to taste it. Remus approached her and her small hand took a grasp of it. She lowered her mouth down to it engulfing it as much as she could with her mouth. Remus groaned of ecstasy. Her hot mouth was overwhelming. She slid back and forth with a helping hand, and Remus fought the urge of gripping her hair. Instead he gripped the table for support. Occasionally, Hermione would moan while taking of Remus.

Sirius continued taking care of Hermione. He was now to the point of pumping in Hermione with two fingers. She felt a huge tingling in the pit of her stomach. Her toes were now curling and soon, Sirius felt her walls clamping around his fingers indicating she was about to come. She pulled back from Remus and fought the urge of doing so.

"Don't hold back! Come for us!" Sirius said softly noticing her.

And that was all it took. She came screaming his name. Remus was glad she came now because he wasn't sure how much longer he could have hold off. Sirius pulled back after swallowing her juices. He grinned at Remus and kissed him giving him a chance to taste her through him.

"She tastes divinely doesn't she?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded licking his lips. "She's ready…" He whispered.

Hermione looked at them frowning lightly and then noticed Remus taking the spot of where Sirius was. But this time, Remus stood. She could the tip of his cock at her entrance and her eyes widened. She wasn't sure if she could accommodate him as he was larger than her previous encounters. Sirius, however, distracted her by kissing her. Remus took the moment to push forward forcefully. It was fast and hard. Hermione screamed his name :

"Remussssssssss!"

Sirius chuckled. Remus began thrusting in and out of Hermione fast and hard. She arched her back and gripped the sides of the table for support. He was sending her chills down her spine like she had never felt before. It felt so good, she didn't want it to stop.

"Oh gods! Yes!" That was as much coherent thought she could muster.

Sirius was standing beside them observing them. Their witch was moaning and writhing underneath his lover. It was a beautiful scene and while he was already hard, he was definitely now harder than ever. Remus glanced at him and nodded. Hermione didn't notice what was going on until she felt Remus bending forward lightly. He scooped her up and she was now on top of him : riding him. Remus held her tightly in position as he scooted up a bit more on the table. Then, she noticed what was going to happen.

"I….Don't Know…." She began but Remus silenced her with his finger.

"Relax… It will be fine, I promise!" He winked at her.

Sirius rubbed something cold over her puckered hole and slowly slid a finger inside. The sensation she had never felt before made her quiver. For some unknown reason, she felt more and more heating up to the feeling that Sirius gave her from behind. Then he slid in a second finger and she hissed of pleasure. How could she feel so much in one night? She didn't dare ask savoring the moment. He opened his finger slightly spreading her. Then after a few minutes, she felt him retrieve his fingers and the tip of his cock at her entrance. She glanced down at Remus anxiously and he smiled at her softly. His smile was reassuring and then Sirius pushed forward. Hermione winced lightly in pain. Once inside, Sirius stopped letting her adjust. Then the pain was gone and the feeling of being between two men was overwhelming. She whimpered as none of them were moving.

"Sorry, love… Ready?" Sirius whispered in her ear. She nodded.

Then without waiting, Remus began thrusting back and forth inside her womanhood faster than she expected. She had placed both of her hands on each side to help her carry the weight. Then Sirius started synchronizing his thrusts with Remus's. Hermione moaned and screamed of pleasure as she felt the same tingling earlier starting to build up. Only this time, that feeling was two times stronger. Remus continued thrusting but starting to feel his balls tighten and he knew he was about to come soon. Sirius was close himself. As they continued their pumping faster and harder, Hermione was close to be sent over the edge.

"Oh gods! Yesssss!" She screamed one last time as her walls clamped around Remus's cock and she was sent over the edge. Her whole body shivered, quivered and she lost balance through her orgasm falling on top of Remus who quickly followed her by screaming her name. A few more thrusts and Sirius followed them.

He fell on them a few seconds while trying to regain some control over his breathing. Once done, he removed himself from Hermione and got off the table. Hermione got off Remus but stumbled as her whole body felt weak. She had never experienced sex like that and her whole body felt like it was drained of life. She sat on the nearest chair regaining a bit of life. Remus sat up on the table and glanced at Sirius who was lightly laughing.

"Are you alright, love?" Remus asked a bit concerned.

She merely nodded.

"Are you sure?" Sirius knelt in front of her smiling.

"Yes… It's just…." She blushed.

"What is it?" Remus asked joining Sirius in front of Hermione.

She looked at both of them who held genuine concerned looks. "I had never experienced sex like that before…" She admitted blushing a deep crimson color.

They chuckled. "That can be arranged for more of such experiences." Sirius said kissing her forehead.

Hermione smiled at him.

"You'd like that?" Remus noticed her hopeful eyes. She nodded blushing. "Don't be ashamed! We'd definitely enjoy that too."

They got up and helped her up the stairs. She decided to take a shower. She quickly took a shower and was about to go to her room when she felt two hands gripping each of her arms. She looked up and saw both Remus and Sirius pulling her to their bedroom.

"Sleep with us tonight." They whispered in unison.

They laid in bed with Hermione between falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_A/N_ : I wanted to stop here but then I came up with another scene, I'd like to do. It will be the next chapter, but probably the last. I know this short story won't be more than 5/6 chapters XD


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : One more chapter of this little ficlet XD I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter lol. The next chapter will be the last. A five chapter little ficlet_

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Karaoke Night.**

* * *

Hermione woke up in a large bed. She remembered last night's sexual encounter. She noticed the bed she laid in was empty. She frowned but then heard an interesting noise coming from behind a nearby door. She heard water running, and if not mistaken, groaning. She bit her lower lip and got out of bed. Her whole body felt a bit achy. Last night was the first time she actually experienced the real meaning of sex. As she opened the door that led to the master's bathroom, she saw through the steamy glass Sirius and Remus pleasing each other.

She stood in the doorway not able to tear her eyes away. She felt her body heat up at the sight. She observed the way Remus stood behind Sirius, and was thrusting in him like a wild animal. Sirius was groaning and pumping his own cock seeking his own release. Soon, Remus came screaming his name and Sirius followed. Hermione was now wet, and small drops ran down her legs. The door of the shower opened and there they stood looking at her smiling widely.

"Hermione?" Sirius called her in a husky voice.

Her eyes widen as she realized she had been staring at them. She blushed and turned around quickly. She was ashamed of herself, but couldn't deny the feeling of heat that rushed through her body. Sirius approached her and placed his two strong hands on her waist.

"Saw something you liked?" He whispered in her ear. He nibbled her ear lightly which made her moan. He spun her around to face him. "No need to be ashamed. We like the way you look at us with hungry eyes."

Remus approached the couple and began kissing Hermione's collarbone while reaching down to her womanhood with one hand. He began fondling her clit which made her shiver and moan in delight. She needed some release. She was burning from observing them. Remus stopped and she whimpered. He chuckled and scooped her up bridal way. She yelped.

"Remus, put me down!"

"Your wish is my command." He said with a low seductive voice. He dropped her on the bed and without giving her moment to adjust, he spread her legs. He assaulted her womanhood with his tongue sending her in overdrive. She gripped the sheets of the bed, and then she felt his fingers pumping inside. Her back arched and soon she found the release she needed. She came screaming his name. He chuckled and got up.

"Feeling better?" He said softly. She nodded blushing. "Good. We wouldn't want our delightful witch to feel excluded from all the fun. Now take a shower, we have some friends to meet up today."

She nodded and got off the bed. She knew Sirius and Remus followed her with hungry eyes. She closed the door of the bathroom and took a warm shower. Once she was done, she went rapidly to her own room. She dressed up in a beautiful purple laced bra and underwear ensemble. She wore a purple tank top that revealed her beautiful bosom. She wore a short black pleaded skirt. It's length didn't go any longer than mid-thight. She wore black high heel sandals and she pulled her golden-brown hair into a ponytail. She put on a bit of make up around the eyes, and lip gloss. She grabbed her black leather jacket and took a quick glance at herself. She looked sexy. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once she entered, she found the twins, Harry, Remus, and Sirius seated and enjoying their breakfast. Remus and Sirius looked at her hungrily, while she gave them a playful smile. The Twins were smiling widely at her obvious sexiness. She took a little something to eat and sat next to Sirius.

"So, hum, next time could you use a silencing charm?" The twins said in unison at the three occupants at the end of the table. Harry's jaw dropped and blushed.

Hermione felt embarrassed. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

"No need to be sorry, 'Mione. Yes we will remember the charm next time." Sirius said playfully.

Harry looked at his Godfather, then at Remus. They didn't even notice him staring. However he noticed how they were eating Hermione up with their eyes.

About a half hour later, the noble House of Black was joined by Ginny, Billy, Fleur, and Ron. They all decided to go out for Karaoke tonight. In the meantime, they talked, played cards, or read a book. They still had a good 5 hours until they left the house for muggle London.

About six hours later, it was now 7.30pm. They decided to go out to the local pub where they would drink, and have a karaoke night. Many of them weren't too familiar with muggle songs, at least they weren't until Hermione came into their lives. She introduced them to good music, or so she thought. They walked to the pub. Hermione was surrounded by Remus and Sirius who occasionally deposited kisses on her neck or rubbed her lower back. She fought the urge of turning around with them and assaulting their bodies.

Once they arrived at the pub, they entered and took a round table booth. Harry sat between the twins, Ginny, Ron, Billy and Fleur were next to each other, and Hermione was between Remus and Sirius. Ron seemed a bit upset that he couldn't have Hermione to himself, despite the fact that Hermione told him she didn't like him that way. They ordered their drinks and talked vividly about tonight.

"Are you going to sing, love?" Remus whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"We can't wait to see your performance." Sirius added. She giggled lightly.

After a few more drinks, and some performers, Ginny was the first of their group to stand up on stage to sing. Her choice of song was _Girls Wanna Have Fun, _by Cindy Lauper. She loved that song. Her performance made a few muggle males whistle. She was quite the beauty with her red dress and red hair. Hermione envied her. She thought she was much more beautiful.

"Cute, but I am sure you can do much better." Sirius whispered.

"Much much better." Remus confirmed.

She came back to the booth and they continued chatting. Eventually, Harry took the stage and sang a song by Bryan Adams : Summer of '69. It was fun and entertaining. Then the club owner asked if anyone else wanted to take over. Remus and Sirius nudged Hermione. She tried to shake them off, but soon the whole table asked her to. So she reluctantly got up and the club owner gave her the mic.

She was going to sing _Anytime, Anyplace _by Janet Jackson. As the music started, Hermione's back was facing the public. She undid her ponytail first and shook her hair lightly so it fell over her shoulders. Her buttocks shaking lightly and her hips swaying. It was enticing and rather a sexy move. Her soft lips began to move and the sound of her voice was heard. She ran a hand along down her body as if like someone was touching her. It was sensual and enticing. She didn't turn around at first.

_In the thunderin' rain_

_You stare into my eyes_

_I can feel your hands_

_Moving up my thighs_

_Skirt around my waist_

_Wall against my face_

_I can feel your lips_

_I don't wanna stop just because_

_People walkin' by are watchin' us_

She turned around slowly continuing to move her hips in a sensual, inviting way. She continued singing the soft song that left her lips so delicately.

_I don't give a damn what they think_

_I want you now_

_I don't wanna stop just because_

_You feel so good inside of my love_

_I'm not gonna stop no no no_

_I want you all i wanna say is_

As she ended this second part, her eyes settled on the two men she had spent her previous night with. She licked her lips. The small sexual act made them growl and grow hard. She looked at them with hungry eyes.

_Any time, and any place_

_I don't care who's around_

_Any time, and any place_

_I don't care who's around_

She turned her eyes away from them. As if to drive them crazy, she began to remove her leather jacket while whispering the end of this part while looking at the two men again with lusty eyes.

_Dancin' on the floor_

_Feeling the slow groove_

_My mind is startin' to burn_

_With forbidden thoughts_

_Strangers all around_

_With the light down low_

_I was thinkin' maybe we_

_Could...well...you know..._

Once the jacket removed she threw it across the room to them. They grabbed it in a low growl and she saw them sniff her jacket like life depended on it. She slightly turned sideways while hiding herself lightly behind her shoulder. She was turning more than one man on with her performance.

_I don't wanna stop just because_

_People standin' 'round watchin' us_

_I don't give a damn what they think_

_I want you now_

_I don't wanna stop just because_

_You feel so good inside of my love_

_I'm not gonna to stop no no no_

_I want you all i wanna say is_

She turned fully around and now her back was facing the crowd again. She swayed her hips again. Her whole body was inviting the drooling men in. She slightly turned her top around, her back slightly twisted, but her buttocks still fully visible. Her golden-brown hair fell loosely over her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and she finished her song in a whisper.

_Any time, and any place_

_I don't care who's around_

_Any time, and any place_

_I don't care who's around_

Once she was done, she got off stage and walked back to the booth. She was proud of her performance. Never she thought she would dare such bold moves before. The Twins were smiling at her, while Remus and Sirius tried to regain composure. She sat between them and they whispered together :

"You are going to be punished tonight."

"I can't wait!" She said playfully.

Then the evening continued, but the two grown men found it difficult to be around Hermione especially after such heated performance. But eventually, they managed to fought their urges. Bill and Ron performed as well. And then, the girls decided to perform a song together. As the song was for four, they invited a girl from the pub to join them. They sang _Lady Marmalade_. Once they were done, Remus and Sirius decided it was their turn to sing something. The settled on _The Way You Make Me Feel _by Michael Jackson.

They took their place on stage while many woman, Hermione noticed, started oogling. Remus's white T-shirt that clung to his broad muscled chest and his tight blue jeans were making him devilishly handsome, while Sirius's black T-shirt and black jeans were making him look desirably sexy. Hermione felt a bit saddened that all these women were prettier than her. But they didn't notice the looks from them : they were only interested in Hermione. Their eyes only set on her which made her feel happy, in a way.

Sirius was the first to sing the song. He looked at Hermione and pointed her. While the music started, he invited her on stage. She rose an eye brow. And then the singing start, and he got off stage, and invited her. They brought her on stage where he sang to her in a desirable way. He circled her and sometimes, placed himself behind her while singing in her ear.

_Hey pretty baby with the_

_High heels on_

_You give me fever_

_Like I've never, ever known_

_Youre just a product of_

_Loveliness_

_I like the groove of_

_Your walk,_

_Your talk, your dress_

_I feel your fever_

_From miles around_

_Ill pick you up in my car and well paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby_

_And tell me twice_

_That you're the one for me_

Remus and Sirius sang this part together while circling her and making her laugh on stage. It was incredible how comfortable she was them both.

_The way you make me feel_

_(the way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(you really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_(you knock me off of_

_My feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(my lonely days are gone)_

In this next part, Remus was singing. He placed himself in front of at times while smiling down at her. Sometimes, he was behind her and rubbing his body against her while rounding his arm around her waist. The whole scene seemed very sexual and sensual. This drove her made and crazy, while Sirius grinned.

_I like the feelin youre_

_Givin me_

_Just hold me baby and I'm_

_In ecstasy_

_Oh I'll be workin from nine_

_To five_

_To buy you things to keep_

_You by my side_

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise baby, you'll_

_Love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keepin you_

_Satisfied_

_'Cause youre the one for me_

And then again, Remus and Sirius circled her together like prowling lions about to jump on their prey. However it made her laugh and warm inside how they treated her.

_The way you make me feel_

_(the way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(you really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_Now baby-hee!_

_(you knock me off of_

_My feet)_

_My lonely days are gone-_

_A-acha-acha_

_(my lonely days are gone)_

_Acha-ooh!_

_Go on girl!_

_Go on! hee! hee! aaow!_

_Go on girl!_

_**Sirius **: I never felt so in love before_

_Promise baby, youll love me_

_Forevermore_

_**Remus** : I swear Im keepin you_

_Satisfied_

_cause youre the one for_

_Me . . ._

_The way you make me feel_

_(the way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(you really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_Now baby-hee!_

_(you knock me off of_

_My feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(my lonely days are gone)_

Once the song ended, she was thouroughly flushed and doubled in laughter. They smiled at her as they were pleased she was happy. They loved making her laugh as they loved her smile, her sparkling chocolate brown eyes. They were about to get off the stage when the crowd started asking for another performance. They seemed to have all enjoyed their show. Sirius and Remus grinned and asked Hermione if she wanted to join in the song this time. She nodded, and they began looking for a perfect song.

And then they made their choice. They were going for Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen. Hermione bit her lower lip as she knew how sensual this song was going to be. She stood center stage as they were each in the corners of the stage a little away from her. And then the music began. Sirius was to sing the first part. She heard his voice singing. Her body was burning in anxiety as she wasn't sure what he would do. Soon, he was by her side and placed a hand around her waist. He stood behind her and continued singing.

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feelin that wont subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You are mine tonight_

_Now Ive got you in my sights_

Then the chorus came and she joined in the chorus. They sang together as she nestled herself against his chest lightly. Then the chorus ended and he left her.

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I cant disguise_

_Ive got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

Then the next part started and Remus started singing. He approached and like Sirius he placed himself behind her but spun her around to face have her facing him. His eyes were dark and lusty. She felt hypnotized.

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what loves all about_

_Darlin tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

Soon the chorus began and she joined in the song with him. She bit her lower lip in the middle of the song. And he pulled her closer against him and nuzzled her neck as he continued singing. By the end of the chorus, Sirius joined in and stood behind her. He nuzzled the other side of her neck.

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I cant disguise_

_Ive got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you_

_And Ive got hungry eyes_

_Now Ive got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise_

And without leaving him, she sang the next two sentences with force like she was declaring herself to them.

_I need you to see_

_This love was meant to be_

And then the last chorus was there, and they sang all three together. They were lost in their own world, and completely forgot they were in a pub.

_Ive got hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I cant disguise_

_Ive got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you_

_And Ive got hungry eyes_

_Now Ive got you in my sights_

_With those hungry eyes_

_Did I take you by surprise_

_With my hungry eyes  
_  
As the song ended, and the clapping of people was heard, they were brought back to reality. They separated reluctanly. They bowed happy of their performance as it did seem to have clouded the mind of a few people in the room.

They went back to their booth, and ordered a few more drinks. Once they were done with their drinks, they left the pub. They needed to leave as fast as possible as they needed each other, they were hungry for each other.

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place and began assaulting Hermione's neck with kisses. She was moaning and they could feel her burning skin. They led her upstairs. Once they entered the room, they tried to remain in control of themselves so they wouldn't ravage her body.

* * *

_A/N : Don't worry, the scene of their hot encounter will be in the next chapter! It should be up tomorrow. Need to keep the best for the end right? LOL_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N : Last chapter of this little ficlet! Hope you enjoyed the hot moments! XD_

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Our Naughty Little Witch**

* * *

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place and began assaulting Hermione's neck with kisses. She was moaning and they could feel her burning skin. They led her upstairs. Once they entered the room, they tried to remain in control of themselves so they wouldn't ravage her body.

But it was proven to be extremely difficult. They were exchanging heated kisses between the three of them, but every time Remus and Sirius kissed, Hermione whimpered from being left aside. They chuckled at how demanding and hungry she was. However, she felt extremely turned on by the two men kissing so sensually. It was a sight she loved.

"Hungry of us, love?" Sirius whispered huskily. She nodded.

"Why don't you tell us what you want?" Remus added in a low seductive tone.

"I want you! I need you! Both you!" She said breathless.

They growled and attacked her collarbone. They both bit down and sucked it. She was sure she would have bruises tomorrow but right now she couldn't help herself but moan in delight. The sensation was sending her chills down her spine. She soon felt a hand fondling her breast, while another slid it's hand in her underwear.

"Her skin is burning." Sirius said while still kissing her collarbone.

"She's wet…" Remus answered smiling at her which made her blush.

Before she could say anything, Remus attacked her mouth in a heated passionate kiss. His kiss was more demanding than their last sexual encounter. It was rough and he took pleasure in nibbling her lower lip. She parted her lips and he slid his tongue. Deepening the kiss, she moaned in it. She could feel his lips twitching into a smile at her obvious content of his kiss. Once they parted, she was panting and so was he.

Sirius placed his careful hands at the end of her top and removed the purple cloth. It slid over her head, and he dismissed the object rather quickly. He unclasped her bra and removed the annoying object. He began fondling her breasts, then nipping, sucking on them which made her throw her head back and running her hands through his hair and moan. Remus, meanwhile, removed her black skirt and helped her lift her feet to remove it completely. Then he took care of her laced purple underwear : removing it slowly. Once it was gone, he parted her legs lightly and gave feathery kisses long her legs, then kissed her buttocks, then her bare back, then her collarbone. The whole teasing of his kisses, and Sirius's nibbling, was more than she could take.

"You know you are going to be punished tonight?!" Remus whispered in her ear.

Sirius nodded to him quickly and Remus took a step back. He stood partially next to Hermione, and the next thing that happened she didn't expect : he spanked her hard on her buttocks which made her scream.

"Remusssss!"

They chuckled, but she enjoyed the feeling. It made her feel naughty. He spanked her again, and this time she stifled her scream but couldn't stop the moan of escaping her thin pink lips. After a few more spanks, her buttocks were red. Remus stopped and walked to the bed. Sirius let go of her hardened breasts and walked to the bed. She whimpered at the loss of touch. She opened her eyes that she didn't realize were close and looked for them.

They laid on the bed smiling at her. Then, they began kissing each other. Hermione bit her lower lip. Their mouths moving hungrily against each other, she could only being to imagine the dual they were having with their tongues. She ran her tongue over her lips to moisten them but didn't move. Then she heard a low moan coming from one of them, and her whole body shivered. Sirius began to remove Remus's shirt and then lowered himself to lick his scars. Hermione whimpered and Remus chuckled looking at her. But they never invited her in. They let her grow of impatience. Remus removed Sirius's shirt. He pushed Sirius roughly into their bed, and began kissing his chest.

They continued their ministrations while Hermione stood motionless looking at them. Her center core was dying of heat, and she could feel her wetness running down her legs. Soon, Remus removed Sirius's jeans and boxers to reveal his long hardened shaft. Remus lowered himself and engulfed his mouth over it. Sirius hissed of pleasure while Remus began his slow motions of back and forth.

"Oh yes! Remus!" Hermione heard him moaning.

He was close, and since he didn't want to come just yet, he pulled on Remus's hair roughly. Remus hissed in slight pain, but that didn't seem to bother him either. Hermione couldn't hold off any longer, the whole scene was such a turn on, she needed to find her own release. Her small hand found her way down to her clit but before she could do anything, Remus was by her side grasping her hands.

"No way! You are playing by our rules!" He growled in her ears. "You are being punished, remember?!"

She whimpered. "But Remus! I can't stand it anymore!" She whined.

"That's the point my dear!"

Sirius joined them and began removing Remus's jeans. Once they pooled his ankles, along with his boxers, he removed his feet from the clothing. Sirius knelt in front of Remus's cock who has already hard. Just like Remus, he engulfed the hardened member and began his slow motions, but then quickly sped up. Remus hissed in pleasure and was about to find his release when Sirius pulled away. Remus growled but thankful he didn't come just yet. Sirius laughed and Hermione was still left aside. Anymore of these hot scenes, and her whole body would burst into flames.

"I think we left her out enough, don't you think?" Remus said huskily.

Hermione nodded quickly, and Sirius laughed.

"I don't know! She did tease us the whole evening." Sirius said thoughtful.

He leant to Remus's ear and whispered something Hermione couldn't hear. Remus nodded and smiled mischievously. She didn't know what they were planning and that frightened her a bit, but doubled her already overly excited body. Sirius stepped aside, and Remus grabbed Hermione forcefully. He pushed her against her the wall and carried her while she rounded her legs around his waist. She didn't expect this and she creamed in pain at the sheer force she was pushed against the wall.

"You're mine, witch!" He growled before thrusting in her like an animal.

"Remussssss!" She screamed as her eyes rolled at the back of her head.

She couldn't begin to explain how she was feeling. Remus was pumping inside of her so fast, so hard, it pained her a bit, but it didn't pale next to the pleasure she was feeling of him inside of her. He gripped her buttocks so hard, she was sure her collarbone wouldn't be the only place to have bruises in the morning. He brought her to their bed while still inside of her. He pulled back lightly which made her whimper as she wanted to continue to feel him inside her. He laid her on her four limbs, and began thrusting back in. This time, his speed and forcefulness was doubled compared to what he was doing to her against the wall. She gripped the sheets as she could feel the tingling in the pit of her stomach growing and at an incredible speed. A few minutes later, she climaxed around his cock screaming. He didn't seem to stop or give her time to recover from her orgasm and pumped through it. She was feeling her whole body being sent in overdrive, just like the previous night.

"Merlin! Yes! Remus!" She moaned as she could her body building into another orgasm.

But what happened next was unexpected : Remus came with full force before she did. He poured his whole seed in her womb and removed himself. She whimpered at the cruelty of it. She needed a release a second time, but he didn't give it to her. However, she didn't have time to protest as she felt someone thrust in her again as she gripped the sheets. Sirius was now fucking her senseless.

"Siriussss!" She screamed his name as she found her own release.

Sirius didn't give her time to recover and continued thrusting in her, gripping her waist. Then with no indication, whatsoever, he flipped her around. She laid down on her back, he pulled her legs up to his shoulders. He held her tightly and began thrusting again. With one hand, he held her legs, with the other he rubbed his thumb over her clit.

She hissed in pleasure. She could feel the tingling in her stomach building up. Sirius could feel his balls tighten as he knew he was about to find his own release. He rubbed Hermione's clit with more pressure sending her chills through her whole body.

"Oh gods! Sirius! Don't stop!" She was about to find her own release again.

He continued thrusting fast and hard, and soon he felt her walls clamp down his cock again, she climaxed around his cock, and she joined her a second later, spilling his whole seed in her too. He slid out and let go of her legs. They fell down lifeless. Exhausted was not even a wise word how drained of life she was right now. She didn't think she could feel so much in one night. Last night was nothing compared to the feelings she had tonight.

Remus laid down next to her, and she was now between the two grown men. They kissed her shoulders softly before placing chaste kisses on her mouth.

"Are you ok?" She heard Remus asked concerned.

"Yes, I am fine!" She sighed happily.

"Enjoyed that didn't you??" Sirius said laughing lightly.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed then blushed of her outburst.

"No need to be ashamed." Remus said kissing her full on the lips.

"You are now ours…" Sirius said possessively and kissing her too.

"Our Naughty Little Witch!" They said in unison.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N : Poor chapter sorry! LOL_


End file.
